


If You're Strong Enough

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Super Soldier Serum (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Thanks to Clint's antics, there is now a horrible eyesore of a statue in the common room. Tony refuses to allow this in his own home, it's a matter oftaste.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	If You're Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This premise is ~~blatantly ripping off~~ taking inspiration from Charmed episode "Which Prue Is It, Anyway?"
> 
> Name of Piece: If You're Strong Enough  
> Card Number: 4053  
> Name of Participant: periwinklepromise  
> Square Number: K4 - Super Soldier Serum  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: Thanks to Clint's antics, there is now a horrible eyesore of a statue in the common room. Tony refuses to allow this in his own home, it's a matter of _taste_.

Tony yawned hard enough to crack his own jaw, shuffling forward into the common room. Stupid team meetings at stupid early in the morning. He'd just gotten back from Japan, and he knew he was getting old because he actually felt jet-lagged for once.

Or maybe that was just the lack of coffee.

Clint rolled his eyes at the display. “Sit down before you walk into a window.”

Tony walked into a statue instead, bonking himself on the head. He patted at the marble. “Why the hell is this here?”

“It's your house,” Wanda snarked, walking past the display. She hadn't quite gotten used to living with them yet. Tony shrugged it off; he was willing to give her time.

“I switched out Bucky's favorite syrup with the fake stuff yesterday,” Clint explained, “so he decided to put that statue there because he knows it blocks the line of sight from my favorite spot.”

“Poor Clint,” Sam said with a deadpan expression, taking the free recliner.

“Well, it's hideous. I'm moving it,” Tony declared.

“Good luck with that. It's weighs a freaking-” Clint stopped short.

Tony finished shoving it up against a wall and dusted off his hands. How did such a horrid statue even make into the building? He turned back to the group and huffed.

“That's solid marble,” Sam informed him, while the rest of them stared at him in shock.

“So?” Tony rolled his eyes. He used his suit because it was _awesome_ , not because he was some _weakling_ , but he supposed it would be easy to get confused. He slumped into his favorite spot, the left side of the loveseat where he sat for these stupid team meetings. This wasn't even one of the official ones, with papers and conference tables and Steve talking about mission stuff for forty minutes; this was one of the unofficial ones, with Steve talking about _emotional_ stuff for forty minutes.

“Here ya go, doll.” A cup of coffee was thrust in his hands, and a kiss pressed against his hair. “Who moved the statue?” Bucky asked, sounding a little put out. Tony didn't let it bother him, cuddling up close to his partner.

“Tony did,” Natasha reported. She seemed a bit eager to supply the answer, but Tony couldn't be bothered to figure out why.

“Aw, Tony,” Bucky pouted playfully. “How could you choose Clint over me?”

Sam interjected, “Forget that, how could he  _do_ it? Clint and I together couldn't make it budge.”

“Neither of you have the serum,” Bucky responded, kissing Tony's hair again.

Everyone was staring again.

Clint choked out, “Tony has what?”

Tony echoed, “Yeah, Tony has  _what_ ?!”


End file.
